Shadowed Pasts
by BanditJKilljoy
Summary: Fuu is not the innocent lil girl everyone thinks she is. Shes not weak nor defenseless. Im sorry but I made her outta character in this one. Plus she has a dark past. Its a MugenFuu pairing. Slight JinFuu. I mega suck at summaries so just read.
1. Old Acquaintances

MK THIS IS MY FIRST SAMURAI CHAMPLOO FANFIC AND ITS A MUGEN/FUU PAIRING SO YA IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ!

UM, I ACCEPT FLAMES AS LONG AS YOU SAY WHAT YOU HATE OR DISLIKE IN MY FANFIC OK? THATS ALL I ASK. UM WELL THIS IS GOING TO VARY IN WORDS CUZ IDK HOW LONG I SHOULD MAKE THE CHAPS SO IM JUST GONNA WING IT WELL.. ON WITH THE FANFIC!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!

Crimson: The author of this fanfic does not own Samurai Champloo.

ME: im going to cry...

Crimson: baby...

ME: SHUT UP

Crimson: make me!

Mei: well it looks like this could go one forever so... heres the chapter!!!

CHAPTER 1 HIKARU

She laid on the floor of the hut that she shared with two men. They of course were on the opposite side of her. Ever since she had met them she had wished that they would just find the samurai who smelled like sunflowers so she wouldn't have to see them anymore. Sure they had their nice moments where she could almost swear they were friends but they had more of those 'I'm going to kill you' conversations. Her weary eyes begged her to go back to sleep but her mind refused as well as her ears. Only the sound of the rain penetrated the dark midnight silence. Suddenly longing for a walk she stood silently before walking out, not even bothering to put on her sandals. Managing to get as far as the beach she sat near the water's edge. Feeling the cool breeze brush against her now wet and cold skin she began to reminiscence her what seemed so long ago childhood of no worries nor expectations. Her mind wandered into the farthest corners of her forgotten memories leaving her body to enjoy the 'small vacation' by the beach. As soon as she heard footsteps behind her she slightly turned her head to view the source. "Mugen…"

"Isn't it a little early for you to be up runt?" The rugged man gazed out to sea as he spoke.

Completely ignoring the 'runt' comment Fuu stood and walked back to the hut without a word. On her way she couldn't take her eyes off of the sky. It was still dark besides the fact that it was raining. She assumed it was around maybe three or four in the morning. She had been out there thinking for a few hours. _'I wonder how Mugen found me…'_ Thinking that maybe he had followed her and watched her since she had left she felt a little more relaxed that he would always watch over her. That is until they find her father, the samurai who smelled like sunflowers. At the thought of them leaving her she felt extreme sadness tug at her heart. They were like brothers to her, maybe more. The only thing she hated more than leaving them, or them leaving her was her staying with them and to keep lying to them as she already did.

Upon entering the small hut her gaze was met by Jin and a man who sat across from him. The man wore a white gee top and a pair of dark green hakamas. He looked as if he were in his early twenties yet he had a few small battle scars on his face. A sword was placed next to him also with a dark green sheath. His dark hair and dark complexion commented his facial features. Fuu couldn't help but feel her heart pumping loudly against her chest, as if threatening to pop out at any minute. And for a moment her heart was the only thing heard besides the small cracks and pops that the fire occasionally made. In her mind she was screaming out for help. For this to be a nightmare that she would soon be woken up from. But no she remained calm, she hesitated before taking a seat next to Jin. She felt safer being close to him. Pretty soon they were joined by Mugen who was soaked from head to toe as was Fuu but neither of them really seemed to mind.

The strange man was the one who spoke up first, "Long time no see, Fuu."

Feeling all gazes on her Fuu shifted uncomfortably before answering. "Yes, it has."

Jin looked at Fuu out of the corner of his eye. _'So she knows this man…'_

Mugen simply sat there with his usual cocky smirk. Silence had surrounded the four once again. Standing up the man walked towards the exit of the hut "We will leave tomorrow morning" and with that he exited the hut.

Fuu secretly knew what he meant and regretted leaving so soon but nodded silently. As soon as the three travelers were left alone again Fuu began to drift into deep thought. Mugen on the other hand could not handle the quiet any longer and decided to speak up, "So who the hell was that guy Fuu?"

Fuu being snapped out of her thoughts now fidgeted with her fingers. "He is my future husband…"

Even Jin did not expect this. Both Mugen and Jin were in pure shock. Mugen of course never kept his mouth shut but Jin recovered from the news instantly. "What the hell do you mean he's your future husband?!" Mugen scowled.

"Oh come on its not that amazing that a guy would be interested in me is it?!" Fuu asked with a mix of anger and hurt in her voice.

Jin for once actually spoke up between the two of them. "Maybe you should explain to us from the beginning."

Fuu shook her head violently. "No, I'm leaving with him and I don't want you two to follow. I will deal with things. I don't need you guys anymore." Mugen and Jin were both surprised at her. They both couldn't see her eyes due to the fact she was staring at the wooden floor. Then she stood up and exited the hut leaving behind two very confused samurai.

Fuu regretted her last words being 'I don't need you anymore' to them but at least they wouldn't follow her anymore. She saddened at the thought of them being separated but shook it off, _'at least I don't have to lie to them anymore'_ that thought comforted her although it was only for a short time.

"Come on, Chikako is waiting." The man in green known as Hikaru motioned for Fuu to follow him.

"Hikaru, do we have to leave now? I mean its raining and its not even tomorrow morning."

"Fuu, has your time with those two samurai changed you?" Hikaru watched the road ahead.

Fuu shook her head although he couldn't see her. "Of course not."

"Can you still fight?"

"I don't know…"

"hm…"

They continued walking until they reached the next town. There they ate, rested and continued on their way. Hikaru soon grew used to Fuu's complaining. Somehow she had gotten more childish than he last remembered her.

"Can we stop and take another break? My feet are killing me." Fuu complained for the eighteenth time. Usually she would have yelled and complained much more but seeing as it was Hikaru who was traveling with her she lessened her complaining as much as she could.

Hikaru who never got tired of Fuu carried her until they reached a small river. There they both stopped for a drink and rest. While Hikaru was asleep Fuu decided to bathe. _'At least he's not as much as a pervert as Mugen'_ Fuu saddened at the thought of Mugen. She was sure they had noticed that she was gone by then. It was already close to sunset. Practically all day traveling. Usually it would have taken Mugen, Jin and Fuu and entire week to travel as much as Hikaru and Fuu had already traveled. Of course she had always complained and they had always stopped just for her to rest every 2 hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen was beyond pissed that she would leave with that guy. Both Mugen and Jin had agreed to follow her and see what was going on. After all it was either that or kill each other. Although they did argue a lot their arguments were brotherly and natural. Ok maybe a little more violence and dirty language than normal brothers but still, brotherly.

It was close to sunset when they stopped at the first town they reached. They figured that with Fuu's complaining they would be able to catch up to them in no time. Meanwhile they'd look in the town and rest up.

"So how much money ya got?" Mugen asked while digging through his own pockets.

"Enough for a room."

Mugen searched and finally found a small pouch of money. "And I've got enough for food." Making their way towards an inn they bought food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Fuu finished her bathing and dressed they were on their way again. Soon reaching a small village they stopped to look at a few shops that Fuu had been eyeing. Hikaru being unaccustomed to her famous 'puppy dog pout' couldn't refuse buying her a green and white kimono. It was rather nice, it was mainly white with a beautiful lush green lining the edges. A green dragon was visible on the kimono's back. The tail wrapped itself around her right sleeve. As for the left sleeve, it had beautiful jade designs on it. Fuu happily tried it on in one of the stands for girls to change. When she came out of the dressers Hikaru noticed that it was just perfect on her. It hugged all her curves perfectly yet it wasn't too tight. "I love this! Mugen and Jin would never let me buy anything like this!" Fuu's grin faltered into a small smile before going back to the dresser to change into her pink kimono. "Thank you Hikaru." She hugged him before returning to her shopping. He followed her anywhere she wanted to go and bought her anything she wanted which wasn't much, just a few meals, one or two kimono's. All in all he really didn't mind.

It wasn't all that late when Fuu came upon a small stand that sold weapons. Even though it had been while since she had really fought she decided to see if there was anything worth buying. Inside she found a variety of weapons. She found kozuka blades, shuriken, kama, jutte, tessen, swords, tantos, butterfly swords and well, the list could go on and on. Just when Fuu was about to purchase a blood red katana her eyes saw a green and gold tanto sitting in the corner. Her eyes were transfixed on its gold designs as she made her way over to it. Taking it out of the sheath she could feel the smooth blade. The handle was mostly green with a small bit of gold on the bottom. Not noticing Hikaru behind her she decided to test how sharp it was. Slowly she aimed the tip of the tanto at her palm. Blood trickled down her arm when she removed the tanto from her skin. Satisfied with the blade she wiped the blood away with her pink kimono and bought it along with the red katana from before.

When she exited the small stand it was already dark out. Turning to Hikaru who carried bags and boxes of what she had bought that day she asked if they were going to continue or spend the night.

"We should keep going. I was hoping to be home before tomorrow morning. That is, unless your tired." he fumbled a bit with one of the boxes he was carrying.

Fuu laughed taking the box from him. Truth was, she wasn't tired at all. She felt like she could keep going for another few miles. "We can keep going. But if I fall asleep Sorry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen and Jin sat across from each other in the room. Both were a bit tense considering Fuu was gone and they didn't know where she was. Mugen, not being able to ever be in silence for more than a minute began to tap his fingers on the wooden floor.

"Do you have to do that?" Jin asked obviously annoyed.

"Well its too damn quiet!" Usually by this time Mugen was teasing and tripping Fuu. Then she would get tired of trying to fight him with her tiny fists that she would eventually fall asleep.

"Hm…"

"Don't you ever say anything besides Hm? And ah?!"

"You miss her don't you?" Jin asked almost teasingly.

Mugen simply made the most disgusted face he could muster then shot Jin a death glare. "I don't give a rats ass if she never told us about a husband then out of nowhere he shows up and takes her away from us!" His face was red at this point. "I swear, she's just going to end up being kidnapped then assume we are going to save her. Stupid Fuu."

"Ill take that as a no. So then remind me why we are following her."

"Damn right that's a no! Because like I said she's just going to get herself kidnapped and as usual we have to rescue her."

"So you like rescuing her?"

"I just like fighting. Her being kidnapped gives me an excuse to kill then take their money."

"hm…"

At this point Mugen couldn't take Jin saying 'hm' one more time so he chucked a small piece of wood at Jin's head. Jin of course moved his head to the side avoiding contact with the wood. "You really shouldn't get angry with me because you miss her."

'So I miss her so what? Is it that obvious?' "Just shut up and read this to me." He threw a small book which Jin caught.

"Hm? What is it? Is this…" He eyed the small book in his hands.

"Yeah, swiped it for laughs."

"…." he shook his head disapprovingly.

"So are you going to read it to me or what?!"

Jin opened the book to where they had last left off and preceded to read its contents out loud.

_"August 4th, Weather rainy. I cant wait to get to the next town. I'm just so hungry! Mugen called me a pig when I complained that I was hungry. I swear one day I'll show him what I can really do!"_

Mugen sat with his legs crossed and his arms behind his back while Jin read. In his mind there was a small memory of when he had called her a pig. He smirked as Jin continued reading the poor girls diary.

_"Man, I thought this journey was going to go smoothly but instead I seem to be working to survive! Some good Jin and Mugen are. I swear, Jin is always so quiet that I bet I have a better chance of teaching Momo to talk than to ever start a conversation with Jin."_

At this Jin's eyebrows twitched. He knew he was quiet, but he wasn't so quiet that she could teach and have a conversation with a flying squirrel just so she could have a conversation with someone.

_"Then there's Mugen, o Kami don't get me started on that man. He is only 19 and he's killed almost as many people as the Lotus Ninja has-"_

"Lotus Ninja? I bet you the guys a queer." Mugen interrupted.

"You've never heard of the Lotus Ninja?"

"No, why? Should I have? I mean seriously, a dude who calls himself the Lotus Ninja. I bet I could knock him out with my hands tied behind my back."

"Even with your skills I highly doubt that he would succumb to your dirty tricks."

"You trying to start something here?!" he growled shaking his fist at Jin.

"No, I am simply stating a fact."

"Whatever, just keep reading before I decide to knock you out"

_"I mean just this morning he wanted to kill some nine year old kid for his money! I had to jump on top of him to give the poor kid a chance to run. Then he yelled at me saying that at that age he had already killed a man! That that little kid could of defended himself. I swear, one day, one day…."_

"It ends there."

"Well, read the next one!"

Jin flipped a page.

_'August 5th, Weather still rainy. We finally made it to a town! I practically cried of joy. Of course that joy didn't last very long. We got money for food and enough for a stay at the inn. We even had a little extra. I thought maybe for once we'd be able to save the money but noooooo, those two bozos left me at the inn and left to the red light district. I knew Mugen would do it, but Jin? I would think that Jin would have the decency to not go into one of those whorehouses. Its so disgusting in those places. I should know since I seem to be spending a lot of time in those because of those boneheads. Sure its nice to have bodyguards but it would be nicer if they actually kept me away from being captured! Instead they let me get kidnapped, practically raped, tortured, then sold! then they decide to come save me. I suppose I shouldn't be so angry though. I mean, I've never stuck to a place for so long and much less with people so I guess I'm glad that they at least remember to save me. Oh who am I kidding, I can defend myself! If only I could actually be myself…'_

Jin flipped the page.

_'August 6th, Weather rainy again. It's the second day we've spent here and those two are still out at the stupid whorehouse! I'm getting sick of this! I swear, I wish Hikaru were here-"_

"Oh not that guy again! Stupid bitch you should get over him because as soon as we find him he's dead!" Mugen shook his fist in the air.

"Your shouting at a diary again."

"Shut up!"

Jin put down the book next him. "Hey I didn't say stop reading!" Mugen yelled.

Agitated Jin reopened the book to continue reading.

_'At least he never ditched me. But I know that's impossible for him to find me. I had this strange dream about him. He came to kill Mugen and Jin then took me away. It scared me. I hate those two for ditching me all the time but I still travel with them and get saved by them so I don't want them dead! Anyway, its been awhile since I've even seen Hikaru. I bet he's forgotten about me already. Oh well, I've been thinking a lot about just getting up and leaving Mugen and Jin behind. Maybe I should go back to all of the people who I left behind. I still want to find my father though… well, I think I should meditate on this and since its raining I'm sure they wont hear me sneak out to the nearby beach I saw on the way here. I just hope I don't have that nightmare again.'_

Jin stopped reading when he heard snoring sounds coming from across the room. Lifting his eyebrow he looked over at Mugen who was already asleep and snoring quite loudly. Leaning against the firm cold wall Jin fell asleep in no time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu walked alongside Hikaru. Both maintaining their quick pace. Amazingly Fuu had not complained in the past hour. Everything was silent except their feet hitting the dirt road and the occasional bird flying overhead or cricket chirping. Noticing that Fuu was beginning to tire Hikaru offered to carry her the rest of the way which wasn't very far. About 2 more miles and they would be home.


	2. Home Sweet Home?

MK THIS IS MY SECOND CHAPTER YAY!! IM STILL WORKING ON THE 5TH CHAPTER TO "IVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MY EXECUTIONER" SO DONT FREAK OK? IM TRYING TO MAKE IT AT LEAST 6000 WORDS BUT SINCE NO ONE REVIEWED SAYING THEIR OPINION ON WHETHER I SHOULD MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER I MIGHT JUST UPDATE NOW CUZ I ALREADY HAVE 3000 WORDS TO IT. YUP YUP, AS A MATTER OF FACT I WILL DO THAT NOW.

IM TRYING TO TYPE THREE FANFICS AT THE SAME TIME IN MY SPARE TIME CUZ I HAVE SCHOOL AND MY BABY TO TAKE CARE OF. BUT ANYWAY, UM YEA... IDK WHAT ELSE TO SAY SO ON WITH THE FANFIC!!!

CHAPTER 2 HOME SWEET HOME?

Fuu snuggled closer to her small pillow which earned her a squeak from Momo. Realizing that she was suffocating the poor squirrel she released him. Soon she heard a woman come into the room. The woman opened the window causing the room to light up with the sun's rays. By the looks of it, it was already noon. The woman turned to her and bowed, "Good afternoon Fuu-sama"

Quickly recognizing where she was Fuu smiled at the woman. "Good afternoon, ano, could you tell me where the lord is?"

"Hai, he is out attending to business in town. He waited for you in the morning but you were asleep so he told me to wake you in the afternoon."

Fuu nodded. Suddenly Fuu's stomach let out a growl causing Fuu to blush in embarrassment. The maid laughed as she took out a small outfit and set it on the bed for Fuu. "There is food ready, and if you wish to bathe we already warmed the water for you." With that the maid bowed and left.

_'Wow, guess they still remember me around here.'_ Reluctantly getting up from the comfortable sheets and pillows Fuu made her way towards the bath. After removing her clothing she slowly eased herself into the water. She noticed a few bruises on her body. Probably from the last time she had gotten kidnapped and almost raped. Frowning she began to think about Mugen and Jin. _'I wonder how those two are doing…'_ Once she was done washing her body and relaxing she wrapped a towel around herself and walked back to her room.

Momo still sleeping comfortably on one of the pillows squeaked as he snored lightly. Smiling Fuu slipped into the white and green outfit that had been set out for her. The white top was sleeveless and short but managed to cover her stomach. The shorts were a dark shade of green that matched the green arm band on her left arm. Her right arm had armor that went from her wrist to her elbow. Not bothering to put up her hair she stepped out to explore. Several people stopped and bowed to her before continuing their chores.

Fuu walked around and around through the house. She had to ask people where she was or else she would be lost. Finally settling in the library she began to read her old books.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen and Jin were already on their way to the next town. They had heard that a man carrying a young girl was traveling there. They hadn't stopped since they had woken up in hopes of catching up to Fuu. By the time that it was getting dark they finally made it. Jin asked around for Fuu while Mugen pick pocketed more people for their money. When they met up with each other Jin had already found the place where Fuu was staying. Mugen however had no information and hardly any money. "Man these guys are all poor! Why the hell would Fuu want to come here?"

Ignoring Mugen Jin walked towards one of the stands. He noticed a small blue kimono with sunflowers on it. Deciding to get it for Fuu he bought it and wrapped it as best as he could. Mugen who hadn't noticed that Jin had walked past him kept rambling on and on about how they wouldn't eat for the night. When Jin came back Mugen hit him on the head for not listening. Jin simply looked at Mugen with one of his death stares which Mugen responded to by taking out his sword.

"It would be wise not to kill me or you'd never find Fuu." Jin seemed serious when he spoke.

Realizing that what he had said was true Mugen returned his sword to its usual resting place on his back. Both samurai began to walk towards the Uzumaki residence.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Hey there Fuu." Hikaru walked through the sliding door.

"Oh hey Hikaru-sama" she closed her book and set it on the small table before her.

"I told you not to call me that remember? Just Hikaru." he chuckled.

"Oh right. So where did you go today?"

"I went to attend to some business. What about you? What did you do today?"

"Same old thing."

"Reading?"

"Yep"

"Hm… why don't you go train?"

Fuu hadn't really thought about training in a long time. And even if she had wanted to train she couldn't because of her two companions. But now things were different, now she could train and be herself. She could be the old Fuu, the one who had no remorse for killing. Just as her parents had taught her. Yet, she wasn't so sure she wanted to return to her old self anymore. She no longer lusted the sight of blood on her body and weapons. Nor the eerie screams of her victims while she tortured them mercilessly. Perhaps at that time those screams for help, for mercy, would have brought her unbelievable amounts of pleasure. But now, they haunted her every dream. "I really didn't want to train today" She smiled.

"Well what about now? Up for a quick lesson?"

Thinking quickly to get out of the situation Fuu realized that there was no way to get out. Sighing in defeat she nodded and followed him out. They were half way through the corridor when Hikaru stopped her. "Your not going to train in those are you?" he motioned at her clothing.

Fuu looked at her clothing, then looked at him questioningly. He sighed and told her to change into something that she could practice in. Feeling like a little kid being told what to do on her birthday Fuu stomped back to her room to change. Looking around her closet she couldn't find anything to practice in. Everything was either pure silk or too fancy. Finally settling on a black sleeveless shirt with a green dragon on the front and back, tight dark green shorts and her dark green arm band and armor she left in a hurry to catch up to Hikaru. Noticing that she had no shoes she grabbed her old pair of practice shoes on the way out.

After a few minutes of running into the forest area she finally found him at the bottom of a waterfall. Fuu let her surroundings sink in to her before proceeding to take off her shoes to join Hikaru. Together they meditated until it was dark enough for them to train. Hikaru was the first to stop his meditation to get ready for the lesson. Fuu being completely relaxed now joined him. Both were soaking wet but it didn't matter. Bowing to each other in respect they began their lesson.

Hikaru found but a few flaws in her form. Each were corrected right away of course. She had lost that certain thing which made her fighting style unique. _'Maybe after a few practice lessons she can return to normal.'_ he thought. Sensing that she was holding back he decided to spar with her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean she's not here?!" Mugen yelled at the poor servant girl who now cowered before him.

"I'm sorry! The Lord and Lady have gone to train."  
"Where can we find them?" Jin placed a firm hand on Mugen's shoulder.

Feeling a little braver the young girl replied, "Go around the house. In the back you will see a path, take it. It should lead you to a waterfall and the training grounds."

"Lets go." Mugen walked away. He could not imagine Fuu training. It was like him trying to imagine her with large breasts and actual curves. This of course he could not do since Fuu was quite young and not fully developed yet. At least, that's what he thought. Managing to push every servant he could he forcibly made his way towards the small path. Jin following not too closely behind for fear of being recognized as one of Mugen's friends or associates. _'What an idiot. One day he will get himself killed.'_

By the time they were in view of the waterfall they realized they were also in view of both Hikaru and Fuu. Both who were either sweating profusely or completely wet from the waterfall. Somehow they weren't so sure if they wanted to know. Sneaking behind a few bushes they got a closer look and spied on the two who were now in fighting stance.

"Lets see if your time with those two samurai really hasn't changed you as you say." Hikaru smirked.

"I may be a little out of practice but I can still hold my own without those two" her monotone voice sounded almost unfeeling if not threatening. She had always had that ability. To make her voice sound almost bored yet threatening at the same time. She had often used her talent to burn fear into her victims before slaughtering them as they cried in pain.

Jin had to hold down Mugen from jumping out and giving away their position. Mugen seemed offended when she had said that she could hold her own without them. Jin was slightly offended but mainly curious, which did not show on his face.

"Then shall we?"

Fuu smiled once more before replacing her innocence with pure determination and skill. The same had happened to Hikaru. Both seemed completely serious now. Almost… dead serious. This seemed to frighten Mugen but he did not know why. Ignoring the feeling he looked on as they began to fight. To Hikaru and Fuu it was a mere dance. A dance where they each moved their bodies to the non-existing music. Everything in rhythm, but to keep this rhythm was the key. If one of the 'dancers' were to suddenly miss a cue it could be deadly.

Fuu moved towards him in an attempt to knock him down. He easily moved out of the way giving her slight push causing her to stumble forward. Hikaru almost smiled before noticing that Fuu hadn't landed one hit yet. This distracted him long enough for her to run past him then kick his back knocking him face first into the dirt. At this point she could have killed him if she had chosen to. But instead she helped him up and they continued. Hikaru having the upper hand in almost every fight did not notice the light string which he was now being tangled up in. He aimed at her face with a kick when all of a sudden she stopped and simply stood there. Hikaru not being able to stop his already in motion kick ended up tangled up in Fuu's special string. Amazingly he had fallen for her trap. Bounded in place he stared at Fuu before each of them began laughing hysterically.

"You planned this all along didn't you?" he let his body relax.

"No, but I have to admit it was pretty easy. Are you losing your touch Hikaru?" she asked teasingly.

He tried to break free but found this was easier said than done. "Hey Fuu untie me."

Chucking she replied, "You really shouldn't struggle against it. The more you move the more the string cuts your body. Your lucky I didn't use my poison dipped one." She smiled as she pulled out another string, nearly invisible just as the first one. Slowly retracing her steps she untangled the now smirking samurai. He looked over to her before speaking, "You were leading me on to building my own trap weren't you? you let me push you around while you set up the string didn't you?"

Fuu smirked and nodded. "I'm small not stupid."

"I bet the two samurai you were traveling with thought otherwise." He nodded towards a small bush behind her.

Quickly catching on she nodded without turning around. She decided to have some fun with the two samurai who apparently thought they were ninja now. "Yeah, Mugen really was the dumb one, not me. I mean really who do you think got the money for us to actually spend the night?" Not needing to insult Jin, which she didn't think she could do anyway, Fuu waited for Mugen to jump out of the bushes. She did not have to wait long though. He jumped out right on cue.

"You dumb ass bitch! I was the one who pick pocketed money! And I saved your ass thousands of times!" Mugen was face to face with Fuu now. Well as much as he could be with her being short and him tall.

Fuu enjoying the sight of Mugen decided to have some fun and argue with him. "Assuming you can even count that high. When I met you, you couldn't even read! Besides if it weren't for you dragging Jin to the whorehouse I would haven't gotten captured in the first place! Sheesh I was beginning to think you guys were a gay couple or something!" Fuu smirked at Mugen's face when she finished, expecting some kind of response from him.

"You little bitch!" Mugen aimed to slap her but a mans arm caught his.

Jin released Mugen's arm once he calmed down. "I assure you Fuu, I am not gay. I never went to his whorehouses with him. I always left him to find a job."

Fuu smirked. "I know you aren't Jin. I was just trying to get Mugen pissed off because its one of the easiest, not to mention funniest things to do."

Jin nodded. In all of this Hikaru was standing beside a woman now. Both had watched the three friends re-unite in their own way. The woman of course wanted to laugh out loud but knew better so she simply smiled. Hikaru smiled as well until Fuu finally realized that Hikaru was nowhere in the conversation. She turned to see him and the woman. When their gazes met they both shrieked with excitement. Fuu ran to her side yelling out "Chikako!" after the girls got reacquainted Fuu introduced Chikako to Mugen and Jin. Hikaru deciding that Mugen and Jin should spend a few nights with them showed them to their rooms.

For once Mugen and Jin had separate rooms. Both were very glad to see this. While the girls decided to go out to the town to buy things the guys decided to go hunting. Of course things were awkward between the three men at first but soon afterwards they got to know a little more about each other. By the time they got back the girls were not home yet. Hikaru not worrying went to bed for the night. Mugen and Jin however were really worried. It was past midnight and they hadn't come back. When they went to go call Hikaru to see if they could all go looking for them Hikaru was already gone.

Both samurai made their way towards the small town. They asked around in whatever shops were open. None of them had seen Fuu or Chikako. Feeling angry with themselves for letting Fuu disappear like that both Mugen and Jin were in a slight bad mood.

Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from one of the stores. Running out were about five men who looked like they had seen death itself. They might as well have because soon after they came out came two ninja dressed in black and weapons in their hands. Checking to see where they went one of the ninja looked at Mugen with cold eyes. Its gaze soon landed on Jin who simply returned the icy stare. After hearing the men screaming a few feet away on the next street the two ninja leaped over the roofs and got to the five men in no time.

Curious to see what they were up to Mugen and Jin followed as best as they could. One of the ninja noticed them and pulled back to land in front of them, blocking them from the other ninja who was already killing the five men. Once Mugen got a good look at the ninja he noticed that it was rather short. Figuring that he could easily take the guy on Mugen began to draw his sword.

The ninja moved quickly for if Mugen had drawn his sword he would have surely perished. The ninja pressed a few pressure points on the back base of his neck causing him to fall on the floor unable to use his body. "Bastard! Wait till I get up! You are so dead!"

The ninja stared at him then at Jin who stood ready to attack but seeing his comrade on the floor made him rethink that strategy. Usually both samurai would have charged in and killed any who stood in their way but then again, they had never been up against a ninja.

Quickly the ninja was snapped out of its staring contest with Jin with a few whistles from the other ninja. Falling back to join the other ninja they disappeared into the shadows together.

Both men had never seen anything like those two. Jin picked up his friend who was still cursing at the ninja. Slowly they made their way back to the Uzumaki residence. Jin came in to find Hikaru waiting for them. He had servants tend to Mugen. Mugen of course tried to be strong but instead proved that he was as stubborn as a mule.

With mostly everyone asleep due to recent events Hikaru gave a small whistle. The two ninja from before appeared in front of him. Hikaru congratulated them on killing the target but scolded them for making it so conspicuous. This earned him a small complaint from the smallest ninja. Removing its mask Hikaru was able to see Chikako's face. He stared at her scarred eye. She had earned this eye on a mission. Everyday she had to cover it up with makeup or her hair. "Well, if it weren't for those idiot bodyguards of his we would have gotten away clean but they were somehow able to detect us."

"Spare me your excuses. You are a ninja, but I should have known you would fail me. I should have sent the Lotus child."

"You only favor her because she is your wench." Chikako replied bitterly.

This earned her a slap from Hikaru. "I don't ever want to hear you call her a wench ever again. Or I will personally rip out your throat so that you may never call her that again. Is that understood?"

She growled but nodded. Hearing a knock on the door the ninja 'disappeared' only to discover that it was Fuu. Her face was serious and her eyes shone nothing but hatred. Without moving her head she scanned the room with her dark brown eyes. Slowly her lips curved into a rather frightening smile. "I advise Chikako to not call me a wench again unless she wants to be dead before sunrise." Turning her attention back to Hikaru she slightly bowed.


	3. Stupid Mugen

ALRIGHT SO IM BACK!!! YAY RIGHT? ANYWAY... I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK SO PLEASE CHECK BACK OK? AND IM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NARUTO FANFICS I HAD STARTED SO I HOPE I WILL HAVE MORE CHAPTERS UP ON MY FANFICS. WELL LATES~ REVIEW!! I ACCEPT FLAMES!!! AND PLUS I WILL MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER LATER OK SO DONT KILL ME CUZ ITS NOT SO LONG...

---------------------------------------------

Hikaru who was pleased to see that his drug had worked once again, smiled at Fuu. Fuu are you feeling like your old self again?

Flashback-

Hikaru had just exited the hut containing Fuu and her two male friends. He had heard their conversation. He knew what she was trying to do by saying that she did not need them anymore. Hikaru sniggered thinking about how Fuu was still the same. Running away from her emotions. She thought that by saying harmful words that it would be easier for her to leave. Fuu would leave convincing herself that she couldn t go back because they hated her. Same old Fuu

Once Fuu had joined him outside he could not help but examine her clothing. The real Fuu hated those kinds of kimonos and dresses. The Fuu he knew loved shorts and sleeveless shirts. She had always argued that it made her faster while Hikaru argued that it did not matter what she wore. The only thing that truly mattered were her skills. Hikaru also noticed that she had strapped down her chest. Probably so no one would find her.. Smart yet stupid he silently thought. He hated it when she strapped down her chest. Her breasts were made to seem as if she was years younger and not fully developed. He assumed that the two samurai men had not even glanced twice at her body thinking she was too young.

Not wanting to be caught staring at her attire he motioned for her to follow him. Come on, Chikako is waiting. He knew she would be ecstatic to see her childhood friend.

Hikaru, do we have to leave now? I mean its raining and its not even tomorrow morning. He heard the sadness in her voice but he knew if she stayed longer she would try to escape.

Fuu, has your time with those two samurai changed you? Hikaru watched the road ahead.

Fuu shook her head although he couldn't see her. Of course not.

Hikaru could tell she was lying. Even if she had been gone a few years he could still tell enough about her from when she was younger. Wanting to extract some information out of pure curiosity he asked, Can you still fight?

I don t know

hm he walked off knowing well that she would follow. Now that he had found her she could not escape. Not again.

They continued walking until they reached the next town. Together they walked into a small restaurant. It was rather expensive but Hikaru was rich so he did not care. He ordered soup and dumplings which he shared with Fuu while she ordered spicy ramen. He saw her look away for a few seconds and slipped a pea sized pill into her food. With luck she would not notice. After they ate their meal in peace they got up and slept at an inn. Hikaru noticed how nervous Fuu got when he declared he was to return in an hour or so. How could he know that the two samurai would ditch her at inns? After a few hours of sleep and catching up on food they continued their journey home. Hikaru soon grew used to Fuu's complaining. Somehow she had gotten more childish than he last remembered her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She nodded. Well then you should get some rest for your mission. he motioned for her to rest in her room.

On her way out Fuu heard Chikako mutter wench under her breath. At this Fuu quickly drew one of her shuriken and before anyone could take another breath Fuu s shuriken was already in Chikako s throat. Chikako s eyes were wide open as she stuttered Stupid wench with her last breath. Her body now on the wooden floors, a small puddle of blood forming around her.

Fuu narrowed her eyes and found herself wishing that Chikako was alive so that she could make her death much more painful. She slowly walked over to the dead woman to remove the shuriken from her throat then kicked her on her back. I warned you. she stated when she looked into Chikako s dead eyes. With that she walked out without another word.

As Hikaru watched all of this take place he had a smirk plastered onto his face. Motioning for the other ninja to clean up the body he muttered You can learn from her before heading outside for a walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu who was now in her room decided to check up on her two friends. Hoping that they hadn't the slightest idea of what they were in the middle of. Slowly she made her way towards Mugen s room first. Quietly opening the sliding door she watched or rather heard Mugen snoring. After making sure he was alright she headed towards Jin s room. Once in Jin s room she noticed that he was still awake. He had appeared sleeping from afar but once she got closer she realized he was watching her.

Sitting down across from him Fuu examined him with her eyes. How long have you been awake?

Even though Jin looked away from her Fuu already knew the answer. Since we have been here. I have not been able to sleep.

Fuu slowly reached for Jin s glasses as she often did. She had always enjoyed taking them from him causing him to chase her or become slightly frustrated. It was their small game. As her fingers wrapped themselves around the cool frame of his glasses he stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

He looked at her arms and noticed small specks of red decorated her pale skin. Curious he let her wrists go and reached out to point out the blood. Fuu was taken back that he could even see the red on her skin in such darkness. Maybe he had better eyesight that she had thought. She quickly returned her arms to her sides. Jin still stared at her arms.

Fuu? Why is there blood on your arms?

She fought back the urge to tell him the truth. I was helping in the kitchen and I guess some of the dead animals blood must have gotten on me. she smiled shyly.

All he replied with was a Hm

He obviously knew that was not the truth but chose not to press the issue. Instead he asked her about Hikaru. She of course spared a lot of details but managed to satisfy his need for answers. After about an hour of being questioned Fuu decided to head to bed. After all she had been up all night.

---------------the next day--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugen was, as always, the last to wake up. Everyone else was already at work. Or in Jin and Fuu s case eating breakfast. Mugen lazily dragged himself towards the kitchen. If it had not been for the delectable aroma filling the house he probably wouldn t have gotten up at all. Upon entering the kitchen he was greeted with Fuu s hand slapping his face.

What the hell was that for?! he yelled down at her.

You pervert! Cant you at least try to get dressed BEFORE you leave your room?!

Mugen looked down at himself to find that she was right. Last night he must have taken off his shorts because of the heat and now he was walking around in his bindings. Well its not my fault that the room is so fucking hot!

That s still no reason to walk around in your bindings in a house that isn t even yours!

Jin who was sitting across from Fuu watched their argument take place with much amusement as well as disgust. At least he knew that Mugen was alright from the attack seeing as he had enough strength to argue with Fuu. Hearing Fuu s loud shrill voice snapped Jin out of his thoughts long enough to see Mugen stomp back to his room to put on his shorts.

After breakfast the three had nothing to do so Fuu decided to go take a bath, Jin decided to explore the library, and naturally, Mugen wanted to see if there was a red light district in the town. Around lunch time Jin came out with a book that had caught his interest. It was a more of a journal on techniques ninja used. He silently wondered why Hikaru would have this particular book in his library and why Fuu had marked a few of the pages. He knew it was her writing since he and Mugen had often read her diary, of course Jin kept everything to himself while Mugen would blackmail poor Fuu into not talking for days or else he would reveal her secrets. Why Jin kept reading her diary for Mugen, he honestly didn t know. Maybe it was that he found it amusing what she would write about them, or maybe because it was just something to do, he did know however that sometimes the quiet was a nice thing to have.

Mugen had already come back. He was disappointed to see that there was no red light district in the town. Wanting to amuse himself he decided to go pick a few fights with some of the servants. They of course did not take any actions towards defending themselves. Mugen was highly disappointed at the non-responding servants. Finally giving up harassing people for amusement he turned to the one person he knew he could piss off without even trying. Mugen walked outside looking for his victim. Unfortunately she was no where to be found.

Meanwhile, Fuu who had already taken her morning bath was in her room getting dressed for training. She was sad about causing her close friend Chikako her death but knew that if she had let her get away with it people would think Fuu was soft. And Fuu, being the stubborn proud girl she was, refused to have ANYONE think she was now soft because of her relationships towards two certain samurai. Fuu sighed as Momo s nuzzled his fur against her neck.

Momo she petted the small squirrel.

After getting dressed in a white muscle shirt and dark blue shorts Fuu headed out to the training grounds with Momo on her shoulder. Momo spotted a big cheery tree to sit in so he did just that, he flew off and sat on the tree while Fuu located herself in the water to meditate.


End file.
